Za kulisami
by SweetlyDream
Summary: Za kulisami każdego przedsięwzięcia kryją się niewidziani ze sceny bohaterowie dramatu: technicy, pomocnicy, sprzątający. Za kulisami Bazy Starkiller kryją się nie tylko szturmowcy, ale też tysiące bezimiennych służących, poddanych Nowego Porządku. Za kulisami teatrzyku Kylo Rena zaś kryje się blada twarz wrażliwego, zagubionego chłopaka. Mało komu dane jest spoglądać mu w oczy.
1. Kiedy spotykają się

Fandom: Star Wars

Timing: pre-TFA

Pairing: Kylo Ren/OC

Rating: T

Warnings: Mój pierwszy nieslashowy fanfiction. Moja pierwsza główna bohaterka fanficka, która może otrzeć się o Mary Sue. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni, nie mogę jednak inaczej. Póki co żaden pairing Kylo Rena mi nie leży: Kylux może kiedy indziej, ale chyba tylko na crackowo, Reylo zapowiada się nieźle, ale jeszcze nie jestem na to gotowa, Kylo x Poe Dameron tylko jako sexy one-shot, ale to już zrobił kilka razy i to całkiem nieźle fandom angielskojęzyczny. Stąd znienacka OC. Mam nadzieję, że ją polubicie.

* * *

Zapędzili ją do głównej hali służby. Tam, gdzie zazwyczaj wszyscy służący dowództwa Bazy Starkiller zbierali się podczas pogadanek i filmów propagandowych. Gdzie jadali uroczyste posiłki i świętowali zwycięstwa Najwyższego Porządku. Pośród stołów i czerwonych proporców stały już trzy inne dziewczyny. Służące podpułkowników i pułkowników, znała je z widzenia. Po chwili doprowadzili jeszcze jedną, równie zdezorientowaną, co reszta. Kazali im stanąć w rzędzie, spuścić oczy, czekać.

\- Co się dzieje? - szepnęła do pozostałych. Rozłożyły ramiona, potrząsając głowami. Po chwili wszelkie szepty zostały uciszone mocnymi szturchnięciami i psyknięciami. Stały tak w codziennych mundurach, z bijącymi sercami, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów. Otaczał je kordon nerwowych szturmowców w białych zbrojach i lekko zasmucony starszy kamerdyner.

Najpierw usłyszała odległy stukot butów. Potem lekki szelest materiału, łopot peleryny, zrzucenie ciężkiego kaptura. Zanim zatrzymał się zamaszyście przed nimi, już każda z nich wiedziała, kto i po co przyszedł. Słyszały plotki. Urywki rozmów. Słowa szeptane po kryjomu, prosto do ucha.

Przyglądał im się chwilę, wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem. Potem podszedł bliżej do pierwszej w szeregu. Ta skuliła się w sobie, wstrzymała oddech. Ledwo dosłyszalnie prychnął, postąpił krok dalej, ku kolejnej. Przystawał tak przed każdą w zadumie. Przy Eight-One zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę. Już myślała, że moc ją ocali, że nie będzie musiała służyć temu pokręconemu potworowi. Ale po przejściu wzdłuż całego szeregu, wrócił prosto do niej.

Nagle wyciągnął przed siebie rozcapierzoną dłoń.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk pod czaszką, jakby coś próbowało jej się wcisnąć przez skronie, a potem rozepchać, umościć wewnątrz mózgowia. Zacisnęła pięści, zmarszczyła brwi. Mimo to nawet nie pisnęła.

Przeszukiwał jej umysł. Oceniał. Im głębiej wciskał ciekawskie paluchy, tym bardziej bolało, tym bardziej brakowało tchu.

Wyobraziła sobie, co by zrobił, gdyby go teraz sprała po tym wyciągniętym łapsku, chlasnęła mokrą ścierą, przyłożyła kijkiem od szczotki. Zrobiłby awanturę czy może od razu wyciągnąłby ten swój słynny, olbrzymi czerwony miecz krzyżowca, którym pewnie sobie to i owo wynagradza, i zrobiłby z niej miazgę? Wynocha z mojej głowy, ty durny paniczyku, nabzdyczony rycerzyku specjalnej troski...

W chwili odwagi straceńca podniosła na niego wzrok na przelotną chwilę, rzucając nienawistne spojrzenie. Mignęła jej czarna maska bez wyrazu, srebrne okucia na czole, ziejący otwór kryjący oczy.

Gdyby zdawała sobie pełną sprawę z tego, że jej mentalny obraz został odebrany bezpośrednio przez podopiecznego i ucznia najwyższego dowódcy, łącznie ze zgryźliwymi pogróżkami i wyzwiskami, zapewne by się dwa razy zastanowiła.

Ten jednak zaśmiał się krótko, charkotliwie, dziwacznym śmiechem zniekształconym przez maskę.

-Ta się nada - rzucił krótko.

Bez niczego więcej odwrócił na pięcie i już wychodził sprężystym, wystudiowanym ruchem z sali, jakby ta cała zaaranżowana scena była dla niego ledwie nieważną formalnością. I prawdopodobnie była; to tylko życie Eight-One w jednej sekundzie obróciło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

~o~

\- SM-181, zostałaś wyznaczona na wyłączną pokojową pana Kylo Rena. Twój zakres obowiązków, przyzwyczajenia i preferencje twojego nowego pana zostaną ci przekazane przez przełożoną poprzedniej pokojowej...

-Słyszałaś, Eight-Ones? Podobno wszędzie była krew, miał jakiś atak szału, to już nie pierwsza...

\- Pan Kylo Ren nie chce, by oglądano go bez maski, dlatego będziesz go unikać jak tylko zauważysz, że jest bez hełmu; w takim wypadku należy spuścić wzrok i wycofać się do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia...

\- Należy mu podawać śniadanie o siódmej trzydzieści rano, zazwyczaj budzi się sam, więc wystarczy, jak przygotujesz tacę z posiłkiem na stole w części kuchennej apartamentu, a następnie poczekasz w przedsionku aż przejdzie do kuchni; potem możesz przemknąć do sypialni, by pościelić łóżko i przygotować czyste ubranie na łóżku...

\- Boję się o ciebie, wiesz, jak szybko trwa kadencja jednej pokojowej u tego wariata, to jakiś kompletny czubek, chyba sobie nie przypominam, żeby zrezygnował z którejś bez żadnych nieprzyjemnych przygód, jeśli wiesz, o czym mówię...

\- Wobec pana trzeba być odpornym mentalnie, ale uległym, stanowczym, ale ustępliwym, odważnym, ale z pokorą...

\- Ciekawe, co on tam ma pod tą maską? Może blizny? Coś paskudnego zamiast twarzy? A może jest cyborgiem? Powiesz mi, obiecaj! Obiecaj!...

\- SM-181, zaczynasz od jutrzejszego ranka. Dostaniesz tacę ze śniadaniem w kuchni dla oficerów...

~o~

Siódma dwadzieścia. Automatyczne drzwi apartamentu jej nowego pana. Czy nie pomyliła numeru? Podnosi szybko rękaw, patrzy na cyfrowy ekran z notatkami. Tak, to na pewno te drzwi. W gardle czuła wielką gulę, serce ściskał strach. To wszystko, czego się nasłuchała od wczorajszego wyznaczenia wypływa jej wciąż na powierzchnię myśli, nęka obrazami poprzednich pokojowych pana Kylo Rena: okaleczonych, oszalałych... jednej zabitej.

Stąpamy po bardzo niepewnym gruncie, pomyślała. Tak niepewnym, że nie ulega wątpliwości, prędzej czy później ona też podąży śladem swoich poprzedniczek. „Ta się nada". Te trzy błahe słowa wypowiedziane w biegu przez rycerza Ren to wyrok na resztę życia.

Można zacząć obstawiać, ile uda jej się przeżyć w służbie tego pana.

Lekko drżącą ręką wstukała kod do apartamentu wraz ze swoją przepustką. Drzwi ustąpiły na bok bezgłośnie. Eight-One ostrożnie popchnęła wózek ze śniadaniem i środkami czyszczącymi do środka. Jak tylko przekroczyła próg pomieszczenia, drzwi się za nią zamknęły. Nie było odwrotu.


	2. Gdzieś pomiędzy wierszami

Wysiliła wzrok poprzez półmrok. Apartament nie był duży, nie było w nim nic niepotrzebnego. Korytarz przy wejściu przemieniał się w wygodny salon z kanapą, ławą, dużym monitorem i konsolą, po prawej przejście do niedużej części jadalnej z oknem, po lewej sypialnia z łazienką. Wszystko urządzone w kontrastujących monochromach: czerń, szarość, okazjonalnie biel.

Tyle jej pokazano jeszcze wczoraj, gdy właściciela nie było w środku. Dzięki temu teraz dość pewnie wylawirowała wózkiem pośród mebli i wjechała nie tracąc czasu do kuchni. Tam szybko przygotowała stół, rozstawiła sztućce, talerz i filiżankę, rozłożyła zawartość tacy na blacie i czym prędzej wróciła z wózkiem do przedpokoju. Przechodząc przez salon zdążyła zauważyć, że kotara prowadząca do sypialni jest szczelnie zasunięta.

Stanęła pod ścianą tak, by zasłaniała ją kolumna łuku przejścia, spuściła oczy i zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Była siódma dwadzieścia osiem.

Idealnie dwie minuty później usłyszała, jak jej nowy pan obraca się w łóżku, przeciąga i ziewa. Czy moc dawała się nastawić jak jego wewnętrzny budzik? Ciekawe, co jeszcze sobie załatwiał przez swoją „moc". Na pewno swoje miejsce u boku Wodza, to po pierwsze. Gdyby nie to już dawno by go wykopali. Uciekałby w podskokach. Te wszystkie zniszczone sprzęty, dziecinne ataki furii, skrzywdzeni ludzie...

Przygryzając wargi, przeczekała w napięciu pasjonującą wizytę w łazience.

Co może znajdować się pod maską? Ile ma tak właściwie lat ten cały Ren? Jakiej jest rasy? Słyszała całe mnóstwo plotek i pogłosek, ale żadnej nie dawała wiary. Skoro już i tak zapadł wyrok i jej los jest przesądzony, równie dobrze może przekonać się na własne oczy, kim jest tajemniczy rycerz. Spojrzy. Co jej zależy. Prędzej czy później to nieuniknione. Spojrzy, jak będzie przechodził.

Spojrzała.

Szedł boso, jego jasne plecy odcinały się mocno na tle półmroku, w jakim skąpane było pomieszczenie. Miał na sobie tylko luźne spodnie, w których widocznie spał, na głowie nieład czarnych kędziorów.

Tego się nie spodziewała. Nie był zniekształcony, od tyłu niczego mu nie brakowało. Wyglądał zdrowo, szczupło, atletycznie. Na pewno coś musiało się w tym kryć. Może miał oszpeconą twarz. Dziurę zamiast nosa. Blizny od ognia.

\- Zasłona - zażądał, zasiadając przy stole. Kotara kuchenna zaciągnęła się automatycznie. - Światło.

Co za drań. Naprawdę będzie się ciągle zasłaniał, pomyślała Eight-One, wpatrując się w pasek światła prześwitujący przy podłodze. Żadnej satysfakcji z tej roboty.

Przemknęła na palcach do sypialni. Zgrabnie posłała ascetyczne łóżko, zauważając od razu charakterystyczny zapach męskiego ciała podczas składania pościeli. Wpadła na chwilę do łazienki, sprawdzając czystość, a potem do szafy. Teraz trudniejsza część. W co paniczyk będzie chciał się dziś wystroić?

Wyciągnęła świeże czarne szaty i pas, w którym zazwyczaj paradował. Znalazła wczorajsze ciuchy, zmięte i rzucone w kąt. No jasne. Oficerowie byli zazwyczaj maniakami porządku i wszystko składali w kostkę. Ten zaś rozpieszczony maminsynek musiał mieć służbę, żeby mu nie tylko prała onuce, ale na dodatek je wyciągała z kłębka upchniętych byle gdzie ubrań.

Właśnie, to jej przypomniało o bieliźnie. Ciekawe, czy nawet majtki miał równie mroczne co hełm.

Znalazła szufladę z bielizną. Cała czarna. Brakowało tylko czerwonych prążków, by mu pasowały do miecza.

Wstrzymując się od prychnięć i wzdechów, ale nie odmawiając sobie przyjemności wywracania oczami przygotowała starannie ubranie na ten dzień, a potem wymknęła się z brudami do przedpokoju. Znów czekanie. Cóż, rola pokojowych to głównie czekanie na odpowiedni moment. Tylko gdzie by się ustawić, tak jak wcześniej czy naprzeciw? Jeśli będzie stała tak, jak poprzednio, będzie miała szansę zobaczyć jego twarz. Pisnęły nogi krzesła barowego, wstawał od stołu. Szybko, decyzja!

Stanęła tak jak wcześniej, spuszczając głowę.

W rozświetlonym przejściu do kuchni ukazał się całkiem normalny facet. O tyle normalny, że nie miał żadnych widocznych blizn czy zniekształceń, ale od reszty widzianej ukradkiem przez poświatę i spod rzęs sylwetki miękły nogi.

Eight-One, przywołuję cię do porządku, powiedziała do siebie. Zapatrzyła się czym prędzej na swoje buty, mnąc odruchowo fartuszek.

Chmurne, kruczoczarne i lekko zaspane zjawisko przedefiladowało do sypialni, gdzie znów się skromnie zasłoniło.

Eight-One z bijącym sercem popędziła do kuchni, by posprzątać i czym prędzej się wynieść z tego dziwnego miejsca. W ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie o wózku, wróciła po niego, podjechała do kuchni i zabrała się za robotę tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalały jej na to drżące dłonie.

\- Nic, co tutaj zobaczysz, nie wyjdzie poza te ściany - usłyszała znienacka za plecami. Wyprostowała się jak struna.

\- Nic, co tutaj zobaczę, nie wyjdzie poza te ściany - potwierdziła ochoczo, czując, że to przecież oczywiste i tego właśnie chce. To jej własny pomysł, genialny w swej prostocie.

\- Nie będziesz się już bezczelnie przyglądać - podpowiedział znów miękki głos.

\- Nie będę się już bezczelnie przyglądać - zapewniła, czując nagle palącą pewność, że nigdy więcej nie poczuje ochoty na przyglądanie się panu.

\- Wyjdź.

Wybiegła, kłaniając się nisko w biegu.


	3. Stąpając po niepewnym gruncie

\- No powiedz coś o nim, błagam. Jak wygląda? Musiałaś go już widzieć bez maski? Nie wygłupiaj się, opowiadaj!

\- Eight-One, chodź na chwilę. Szepnij mi coś niecoś. Uszczknij tej wielkiej tajemnicy. Jak to jest? No jak? Proszę, powiedz choć troszeczkę, nikomu nie powiem, przysięgam. Mów!

\- Przystojny czy paskudny? Tylko kiwnij głową, błagam. Przystojny czy paskudny?

\- Jak tam twój nowy chłopak, mała? Jeszcze nie odrąbał ci ręki ani nie poharatał buźki?

\- Czemu jesteś taka milcząca? Co, już nosa zadzierasz? Wiesz co, nie spodziewałam się tego po tobie.

\- Zakochałaś się w nim czy co?

~o~

Następne tygodnie upłynęły pod znakiem ustalania rutyny, która z czasem przeszła w wygodną przewidywalność. To były bardzo samotne i smutne tygodnie, odmierzane kolejnymi posiłkami Kylo Rena, porami prania, suszenia, prasowania, cerowania, sprzątania, czyszczenia, pastowania, mycia.

Eight-One milczała jak grób na pytania znajomych. Nikt nie mógł wytłumaczyć jak ta dziarska, wesoła dziewczyna zmieniła się w cichutką myszkę, która absolutnie nic nie piśnie o swoim nowym przydziale. Wkrótce przestali pytać. Wkrótce przestali w ogóle się nią przejmować.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o stosunki z Renem, nawet raz nie podniosła oczu ponad linię nogawek w obecności pana, nie odezwała się do niego nawet słowem. Chyba tylko on jeden był zadowolony, o ile w ogóle poświęcał choć chwilę na myśli o swojej pokojowej. Najprawdopodobniej jednak był zbyt zajęty swoim treningiem, spotkaniami z Wodzem i planowaniem ataków z generałem Huxem. Czasem wyjeżdżał na całe dnie na misje, ale Eight-One zostawała wtedy w bazie. To był czas wielkich porządków, szorowania, segregowania i układania. Żmudna, nudna i niewdzięczna robota.

Przede wszystkim zaś samotna.

Jedyną sporadyczną przyjemnością, na którą sobie czasem pozwalała, było przetrząsanie garderoby i rzeczy osobistych swojego pana i natrząsanie się z nich. Facet miał obsesję na punkcie mroku, koloru czarnego z czerwonymi akcentami, groźnie wyglądających i łopoczących szat, czarnej skóry, ciężkich, metalowych wstawek. Na półkach trzymał drobiazgi związane z Darthem Vaderem, którego w oczywisty sposób czcił i ubóstwiał: filmy, zdjęcia w ramkach (na litość), stosy filmów w różnorakich formatach. Do tego książki dotyczące samokontroli, technik umysłowych i walki, mocy i innych ideologicznych bzdet, ogólnie kupa śmiecia. Brakowało gatek i ciapków w urocze Vadery. Czerwony-czarnych, rzecz jasna.

Nigdzie nie znalazła żadnych pamiątek rodzinnych. Zastanowiło ją to.

Z ciekawszych - to znaczy bardziej ludzkich - rzeczy, dokopała się do łatwo dostępnego, ukrytego dziecinnie prostym mechanizmem barku z mocnymi alkoholami, a także, o dziwo, kolekcji muzyki klasycznej. Eight-One nigdy nie miała okazji jako tako słuchać muzyki poza wieczorkami propagandowymi, gdzie puszczano stosowne hymny i obrzydliwe, wypełnione sloganami i ideologią, marszowe pieśni. Z rzadka też udało jej się posłuchać nielegalnego radia, ale to były niebezpieczne wyjątki. Muzyka niezwiązana z Porządkiem była uznawana za wywrotową i frywolną.

Dlatego gdy pan wyjeżdżał, miała niesamowitą ochotę puścić jakieś nagranie, ale nie wiedziała jak, to raz, a dwa, zwyczajnie się bała, że ktoś usłyszy, doniesie. Albo że w jakiś sposób odtwarzanie bez zgody pana zostanie zarejestrowane w systemie. Nie chciała aż tak ryzykować, choć nieraz ręka ją świerzbiła. Może kiedyś. Jeszcze nie teraz.

Jeszcze nie teraz, kiedy stąpa po niepewnym gruncie.

Grunt ten zatrząsł się poważniej tego dnia, gdy Kylo Ren nie wstał o 7:30.

Patrzyła na cyfrowy zegarek w rogu ekranu na rękawie, czekając z tacą i wózkiem w przedpokoju na pierwsze oznaki, że pan się budzi. Słyszała równomierne pochrapywanie, ale nic więcej. O 7:31 podniosła brwi. O 7:33 je zmarszczyła. O 7:35 podniosła wzrok i rozejrzała się po ciemnym salonie, jakby go widziała po raz pierwszy. Czyżby jej się rozregulował czas w rękawie?

Wyszła na środek pomieszczenia, utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że zegar na uśpionym ekranie konsoli też pokazuje tę samą godzinę. A potem poczuła znajomy, ostry zapach whisky.

Na stoliku stała lepiąca się i śmierdząca wysokim procentem szklaneczka, obok niej prawie pusta butelka. Eight-One zaklęła w duchu. Z determinacją podeszła do zasłonki sypialni i zajrzała do środka.

Wielki Kylo, prawa ręka Wodza i obiecujący rycerz Ren, przerażający zwolennik Darth Vadera i ciemnej strony mocy, człowiek regularnie podduszający przynoszących mu złe wieści posłańców i systematycznie niszczący sprzęty w bazie podczas swoich słynnych ataków szału, leżał rozwalony niczym kałamarnica na swoim łóżku, na wznak, w pełnym umundurowaniu. Poły szaty zwisały smętnie wraz z kołdrą poza brzegi łóżka, rozrzucone komicznie ręce i nogi dyndały bezwładnie tu i tam. Całe szczęście, że paniczyk zdążył do picia zdjąć hełm, który leżał rzucony bez szacunku pod łóżkiem, na wpół przykryty rozrzuconą pościelą.

Facet spał snem sprawiedliwego z rozwartą paszczą i dość wydatnym nosem zadartym ku sufitowi.

Eight-One nie miała absolutnie zielonego pojęcia, co teraz. Pierwsza myśl: śniadanie wystygnie. Druga myśl: do dziesięciu tysięcy pijanych szturmowców, niech go pioruny siarczyste kuliste.

Mogłaby się wycofać, zabrać śniadanie, ustawić pluskiewkę dla służby, która da jej znać, kiedy pan się obudzi i wrócić o odpowiedniej porze. Tak przynajmniej postąpiłaby rozsądna dziewczyna.

Eight-One stwierdziła, że to głupi pomysł, skoro można zrobić to lepiej. Miała swoje sposoby.

Zanim jednak wprowadzi w życie swój plan awaryjny A: pan na kacu, przybliżyła się do łóżka, wciąż wpatrując się w twarz śpiącego. Myślała właśnie, że jej pan może i nie zasługuje na bezczelne spojrzenia, ale spojrzenia pełne politowania, pokornego zainteresowania - czemu nie?

Miał naprawdę duży nos. I śmieszne pieprzyki. A jego włosy, choć nie do końca świeże, wciąż błyszczące i kędzierzawe, dodające sporo uroku jego brzydko-przystojnej twarzy. Eight-One nie mogła się decydować, czy to ładna, czy brzydka twarz. Z jednej strony średnio piękna, ten nos, te odstające uszy, dziwaczne proporcje... Z drugiej zdecydowanie pociągająca. Męska. O pełnych, apetycznych ustach. Jeszcze te powieki o długich, ciemnych rzęsach, zdecydowane brwi...

Dziewczyna poczuła wstępujące na policzki gorąco i stwierdziła, że to jest moment, w którym powinna się wycofać. Tak też zrobiła. Aż do ławy w salonie. Tam odkręciła butelkę i wypiła jednym haustem tę resztę, jaka została na dnie. Potem zauważyła drugą butelkę, już pustą. Sprzątnęła wszystkie dowody i wytarła blat.

Potem poleciała po wodę mineralną. Ustawiła butelkę i szklankę tak, by łatwo je było dostrzec i dosięgnąć z perspektywy śpiącego zjawiska. Znaczy, durnego opijusa.

Następnie zostawiła pluskiewkę i wróciła z nieruszoną tacą do kuchni oficerskiej. Potrzebny był zdecydowany upgrade śniadaniowy. Tłuste, kacowe potrawy. Dogadała się z kucharzem i pomocą, żeby przygotowali coś tak szybko, jak im da znać przez komunikator.

Kolejnym krokiem było włamanie się do kalendarza pana. Co nie było trudne, bo się nie wylogował, a ekran po uśpieniu nie był zabezpieczony hasłem. Naprawdę, najprostsze rzeczy, geniuszu. Chyba naprawdę masz jakieś problemy z ogarnianiem techniki. Okej, jest jakąś ważną konfę z Wodzem po południu, powinien zdążyć, ale to wcześniejsze z Huxem trzeba zdecydowanie odwołać. Plus jeszcze poranna sesja treningowa. Okej, do roboty.

Cały poranek spędziła na ganianiu asystentów ważnych osób i trenerów, przekonywaniu, kłamaniu i przekonującym trzepotaniu rzęsami. Kończyła właśnie dogadywać się z prywatną asystentką Huxa, gdy uruchomił się alarm z pluskwy. To mógł być fałszywy alarm, ale kto wie. Skoro tylko spotkanie zostało przełożone, bo „pan bardzo prosił" i „coś mu pilnego wypadło, powiedział, że sam da znać jak tylko będzie w stanie", pobiegła kłusem do kuchni, dopadła zamówione śniadanie i dotarła z tacą do salonu pana akurat na czas, gdy ten wyszedł z sypialni w samych slipkach z błędnym spojrzeniem zaspanego spaniela i w połowie pustą butelką wody w ręce.

\- Połóż na stoliku - wychrypiał, padając z umęczoną miną na czarną, skórzaną sofę. - Dzięki za wodę.

\- Pozwoliłam sobie odwołać pana treningi i przełożyć spotkanie z Huxem na późniejszą godzinę - powiedziała lekko, stawiając tacę z parującą jajecznicą, kiełbaskami i tostami na miejscu nocnej, jednoosobowej libacji.

Kiwnął tylko głową, jakby nie do końca do niego dotarło.

\- Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi wpół do dwunastej.

\- Kurwa mać.

Wypił duszkiem resztę wody i zabrał się za metodyczne pochłanianie wszystkiego, co miał na talerzach. Eight-One nalała mu jeszcze soku pomarańczowego, czując pewne poczucie dobrze spełnionej misji. Potem dopiero zauważyła, że pan jest bardziej rozebrany niż ubrany. Speszyła się mocno i odwróciła wzrok. To już podchodziło pod bezczelność z jej strony. A co, jeśli to tylko czyste poczucie estetyki, uznanie postawnego, nieźle wyrzeźbionego, bladego ciała? Nie, to wciąż bezczelność. Czym prędzej przyniosła panu (czarny, a jakże by inaczej) szlafrok i narzuciła mu na ramiona bez pytania. Potem ulotniła się do sypialni, by zrobić tam porządek.

Gdy wróciła z naręczem brudnej bielizny, Kylo Ren wyglądał na przytomniejszego. Chyba czuł się lepiej.

\- Chodź tu i powtórz - rozkazał. Posłuchała. Trawił tę informację dłuższą chwilę.

\- Powinien pan ustawić sobie powracanie do ekranu z hasłem po przywracaniu z uśpienia na konsoli - dodała usłużnie. Potem pozwoliła sobie spojrzeć, również usłużnie.

Wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę chwycić swój miecz i rozpieprzyć w drobny mak wszystko dookoła.

\- Włamałaś się do mojego kalendarza. Przełożyłaś moje spotkania - uściślił.

\- Nie ma pan asystentki jako takiej, a przecież by pan nie zdążył. Spotkanie z generałem było umówione na jedenastą, a musi się pan jeszcze umyć i ubrać. Byłby pan spóźniony dobre trzy kwadranse, jeśli nie więcej.

\- Trzeba było mnie obudzić - warknął.

\- Wtedy nie czułby się pan na siłach na tę późniejszą konferencję z Wodzem, a to chyba dość ważne.

\- NIE BĘDZIESZ MI PYSKOWAĆ, SMARKULO - wrzasnął znienacka, zrywając się na równe nogi. - SAMOWOLA, NIESUBORDYNACJA I BEZCZELNOŚĆ...

Nagle Eight-One poczuła ucisk na gardle, jakby żelazna obręcz zacisnęła się jej na tchawicy i podniosła ją o kilka centymetrów w górę. Zabrakło jej tchu. Po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę poczuła strach. Realność groźby samego towarzystwa tego szalonego człowieka. Zamroczyło ją trochę.

Tylu panów przed nim w takiej sytuacji dziękowało jej, gratulowało pomyślunku i polecało swoim znajomym...

Zwisała w powietrzu, dusząc się. I nikt nie był w stanie jej pomóc.

Przez łzy widziała miotającą się sylwetkę Kylo Rena, wykrzykującego jakieś oburzone słowa urażonej dumy. Co za durny idiota.

Kiedy ją wreszcie opuścił na ziemię, padła na kolana, łapiąc oddech i krztusząc się. Przed oczami widziała czarne plamki, w mózgu jakiś okropny ucisk.

Ren stał z wyciągniętą, rozcapierzoną dłonią i grzebał jej w umyśle.

Co jeszcze odstawisz, gościu, pomyślała. Nie będę pracować dla takiego typa. Już wolę wyskoczyć przez śluzę i dać przestrzeni kosmicznej wyssać gałki oczne i mózg niż pozwolić tak sobą pomiatać, choć działałam w najlepszej wierze. Po policzkach mimowolnie ciekły jej łzy.

Naraz wszystko puściło, Kylo Ren się wycofał i padł na kanapę, dysząc ciężko. Ona wciąż próbowała dojść do siebie. Strasznie bolała ją głowa i kolana, na które upadła.

\- Źle cię oceniłem - rzucił burkliwie. Ostatni buc. - Nie rzucaj się przez śluzę - dodał jakoś żałośnie po chwili.

Mało ją obchodziły takie przeprosiny. Próbowała się zebrać z podłogi, przełykając łzy.

\- Usiądź koło mnie. Proszę.

Nie czuła się na tyle stabilnie, by wyjść z gracją i trzepnąć drzwiami, a potem już nigdy nie wracać, więc usiadła na drugim końcu kanapy, masując obolałą szyję i łupiącą koszmarnym bólem głowę. Tymczasem Kylo wstał i zaczął się krzątać, co było dość nietypowe. Potem nachylił się nad nią, podając jakąś pigułkę i szklankę z sokiem.

\- Weź to. Pomoże ci. Zrobiłem tę sondę umysłową trochę niezgrabnie.

Posłuchała go.

\- Masz jeszcze tego tosta. Nie jadłaś od szóstej.

Podniosła na niego pytający wzrok. Potem szybko pożałowała, bo wciąż był w samych slipkach.

\- Posłuchaj uważnie. Pozwalam ci stosować twój plan awaryjny A w każdym przypadku oprócz sytuacji, gdy mam spotkanie z Wodzem. Nie będziesz używać dostępu do mojego profilu w żadnym przypadku, który nie będzie związany z sytuacją awaryjną.

\- Nie będę używać dostępu do mojego profilu w żadnym przypadku, który nie będzie związany z sytuacją awaryjną - powtórzyła tępo.

\- I pokażesz mi, jak się ustawia to blokowanie ekranu hasłem.

Kiwnęła głową, gryząc tosta. Wciąż przy niej kucał. W slipkach.

\- Dzięki za twój wysiłek. Jesteś pomocna i myślisz.

Może przeżyje to, że nie przeprosił.

~o~


	4. Na skrzyżowaniu słów

Podczas czytania drugiej połowy rozdziału polecam puścić sobie „Monteki i Kapuleti" z baletu „Romeo i Julia" Prokofjewa.

* * *

\- „Pan Kylo Ren" to, „pan Kylo Ren" tamto. Patrz, jak się toto wyrobiło. Niech się udławi tym swoim „panem Kylo Renem". Głupia dziewucha, myśli, że pozjadała wszystkie rozumy.

\- Ale się zmieniła odkąd jest u niego na służbie. Nie poznaję jej. Kiedyś się przyjaźniłyśmy, a teraz... nawet nie można z nią normalnie pogadać. Zadziera nosa. Już nie jesteśmy dla niej wystarczająco dobrzy...

\- Długo z nim wytrzymała bez żadnego incydentu. Poczekamy, zobaczymy. Kiedyś się sielanka skończy i dostanie dziewczyna po tyłku...

\- Zobacz, jaka mała zdzira. Pogardza nami. Nie mogę na nią patrzeć.

\- Lubisz, jak się tobą pomiata, co? Może wpadniesz do mojej kabiny w nocy, pokażę ci, kto lepszy w te klocki...

\- Puszczasz się z nim czy co? Może mnie też dasz?

\- No litość... widziałaś to? Strzeliła mu prosto w pysk! Aż świsnęło! No, ale nie dziwię się. Gdyby o mnie tak mówili, i to jeszcze patrząc w oczy...

~o~

Choć w izbach dla służby relacje nie wyglądały najlepiej, przynajmniej współpraca z panem układała się całkiem nieźle od czasu akcji przeciwkacowej. Wydawało się, że Kylo Ren zaczął jej w jakimś stopniu ufać i polegać na niej. A skoro bywała użyteczna i stała się trudniej zastępowalna, przynajmniej dawało to jakąś gwarancję na przyszłość, że nie zostanie uduszona, zastraszona, oszpecona czy coś jeszcze innego, równie przyjemnego. Gwarancję przynajmniej z perspektywy normalnego człowieka. Z wybuchowym, posługującym się mocą fanem Dartha Vadera z obsesją na punkcie własnej osoby mogło być inaczej.

Tak czy siak, Eight-One czuła się ostatnio bezpieczniej w apartamentach pana niż na korytarzach dla służby, gdzie stale doświadczała przykrości, niewybrednych komentarzy, zaczepek i ostracyzmu. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuła się tak opuszczona i samotna; dotychczas zawsze miała wrażenie, że jest integralną częścią społeczności, która nie da jej zginąć. Przez jej niezmienne milczenie i omijanie tematu pana wykluczyło ją jednak z tej społeczności. Znajomi i przyjaciele poczuli, że przeszła na drugą stronę. I obrócili się przeciwko niej, wykluczając z kręgu samopomocy i wsparcia.

Prawie co noc zdarzało jej leżeć bezsennie w swojej izdebce, nie większej niż korytarzyk Kylo Rena, z bólem rozmyślając o swoim odmienionym życiu i nienawidząc swojego pana za to, że ją wybrał.

Ale cóż, mogła się tego spodziewać. Podobny los spotykał przecież wszystkie jego poprzednie pokojowe.

Całe szczęście, że od czasu poprzedniego wybryku jeszcze ani razu nie zapił do takiego stopnia. Popijał, to prawda. Co jakiś czas znajdowała puste szklanki, widziała zmiany w barku. Ale nie przesadzał. Ani nie kombinował. W sensie, nie grzebał jej w umyśle, czego absolutnie nienawidziła.

Nie dość, że posiada ją na wyłączność jako swoją służebną, to jeszcze będzie godził w jej prywatność, sprawdzał ją w najbardziej uwłaczający i okropny sposób...

Równie często leżała nocami w swoim łóżku i robiło jej się gorąco na myśl o tym, co jeszcze zdążył zobaczyć podczas swojej wycieczki przez jej umysł. Żołądek jej się ściskał, odruchowo chowała twarz w poduszkę. Czy widział to, jak się mu przyglądała, gdy spał? Czy słyszał jej myśli, gdy przyglądała mu się, jak był półnago?

Mocy, to była najgorsza robota, jaką mogła ją spotkać.

~o~

\- Przepraszam najmocniej, wrócę rano...

\- Nie, wejdź. Nie przeszkadzasz.

Weszła do środka, onieśmielona. Miało go nie być. Miała jego rozpiskę dnia w rękawie. Jeszcze nigdy nie zawiodła. Tymczasem Kylo Ren siedział rozparty na sofie z setką w ręku jakby nigdy nic.

Powiedziało się A, trzeba powiedzieć B. Ukłoniła się w progu i poszła prosto do garderoby.

Wpadła tylko na chwilę, chciała odwiesić naprawiony, wyprany i wyprasowany strój do ćwiczeń (czarny jak skrzydło kruka). Często tak robiła, wpadała do apartamentu załatwić coś na ostatnią chwilę, odstawić ubranie, nad którym pracowała. Jeszcze nigdy go nie było wtedy, gdy miało go nie być według rozkładu.

W salonie coś zadudniło. Zmartwiała.

Po dobrych kilku sekundach dotarło do niej, co słyszy. To jedno z nagrań.

Miała wreszcie okazję posłuchać muzyki!

Dobrą chwilę nie słyszała nic więcej. Odwieszała strój na wieszak bardzo powolnie i starannie, licząc na to, że uda jej się złowić uchem coś więcej.

A potem z głośników wydobyło się coś uroczystego, dumnego, niezwykle dramatycznego i dość przerażającego. Znów zamarła.

Nie umiała nazwać tego, co słyszała. Nie znała instrumentów, nie rozróżniała ich. Słyszała tylko systematyczne uderzenia bębnów i meandrującą wokół nich melodię.

Po dwóch minutach zaledwie muzyka znów ucichła, a przynajmniej nie słyszała jej z garderoby. Zasunęła więc z automatyczne drzwi szafy i wróciła do salonu, niepocieszona.

\- Panie - skinęła głową, chcąc wychodzić.

\- Słyszałaś kiedyś coś takiego? - spytał nagle zupełnie bezpośrednio Kylo Ren, spoglądając na nią oczekująco, przez co zatrzymała się w pół kroku, zupełnie wybita z rytmu.

Wreszcie zaprzeczyła, wyławiając delikatne dźwięki w tle. A jednak coś dalej grało.

\- To kompozytor z Coruscant. Należy do klasyki muzyki poważnej.

Eight-One nie wiedziała, co ze sobą robić. Z jednej strony było jej miło, że jej pan zechciał dzielić się z nią swoją wiedzą, edukować ją w jakiś sposób, choć na nic jej się to nie przyda. Z drugiej, muzyka płynęła dalej i nie chciała uronić ani odrobiny. Brzmiała nieziemsko, jak jeszcze nic, co słyszała do tej pory.

\- Usiądź na chwilę. Słuchaj.

Ten rozkaz wywołał w niej szczery uśmiech wdzięczności. Przycupnęła na odległym stołku za plecami pana, rozmarzona.

Siedzieli tak dłużą chwilę, dosłuchując utwór do końca. Eight-One przymknęła oczy, przenosząc się niemal w inny wymiar.

\- Ten fragment opowiada o dwóch zwaśnionych rodach, które się nienawidzą. Ale pomiędzy dwójką młodych ludzi z tych rodów rodzi się uczucie. To piękna historia, bardzo tragiczna - wyjaśnił Kylo Ren, gdy tylko dramatyczne nuty przebrzmiały i zaległa niezręczna cisza.

\- Jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna, panie - poderwała się Eight-One, rozumiejąc to jako sygnał do ulotnienia się.

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać i słuchać dalej.

Eight-One nie wierzyła własnym uszom. A potem uprzytomniła sobie, że mógł znaleźć podczas wizyty w jej umyśle te myśli o jego kolekcji... Czy to znaczy, że...

\- Tak, wyciągnąłem wtedy całkiem sporo - powiedział, jakby wciąż był w jej umyśle.

Żołądek dziewczyny związał się w regularny, bardzo nieprzyjemny supełek. Co on sugeruje? Czy to jakiś wstęp do bardzo wymyślnych tortur umysłowych? Może chce uśpić jej czujność, by potem złapać ją znowu za gardło i wytrząść z niej wszelkie bezczelne i niestosowne myśli... Na wielką moc, dlaczego trafił jej się pan, który czyta w myślach...

Tymczasem leciała już kolejna melodia, słodka i powolna. Eight-One powoli opadła z powrotem na stołek, próbując opanować drżenie ciała. Bała się. Autentycznie bała się. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuła tak wielkiej obawy. Przyćmiewała wszystko.

\- Albo przestaniesz śmierdzieć strachem - prychnął, pochylając się, by nalać sobie więcej z karafki - albo wynocha.

Z wolna uspokajając się i dając ponieść muzyce, została. Słuchali tak chyba z pół godziny, prawie bez ruchu, skupieni i uroczyści.

Potem Kylo Ren wstał, odstawił karafkę. Dziewczyna znów się poderwała i znów została powstrzymana ruchem ręki.

\- Idę się myć. Możesz jeszcze zostać. Na kanapie jest lepsza akustyka niż tam w kącie.


	5. Niewypowiedzianych

Po tej niezwykłej przygodzie muzycznej, Eight-One dziesiątki razy obracała w myślach to, co się wydarzyło. Jak do tego doszło, że siedziała beztrosko w kącie kanapy w apartamencie Kylo Rena i słuchała muzyki klasycznej do późna, zapominając o wszystkich troskach. Częściowo z facetem, który jeszcze niedawno ją podduszał i gwałcił wszelkie prawa prywatności przez brutalne włamanie do umysłu.

Pierwszym niepokojącym wnioskiem, do jakiego doszła, było niepokojąco prawdopodobne przypuszczenie, że Ren specjalnie zaplanował sobie ich wieczorek muzyczny po tym, jak dowiedział się, że wzdychała do jego kolekcji nagrań. Zarezerwował sobie w kalendarzu czas w ten sposób, żeby Eight-One się wydawało, że nie będzie go w apartamencie. I po prostu czekał. To by jednak znaczyło, że wiedział też o stroju, którym się zajmowała i dokładnie przewidział czas, w którym przyjdzie go odnieść, co było mniej prawdopodobnie, ale nie wykluczone. W końcu paniczyk mógł mieć nieograniczony dostęp do różnych sprzętów i technologii śledzących (o ile był w stanie sobie z nimi poradzić), nie mówiąc o rutynowych raportach czy swoich ludziach pośród służby.

Cała ta teoria była tak szalona i trudna do kupienia, ale w jakiś sposób dziewczyna czuła dziwną pewność, że tak to mogło wyglądać. To nie wyglądało na taki sobie zbieg okoliczności.

Na co mu jednak zadowalanie służącej? Na bank to nie było żadne z przykazań przekazanych mu przez Najwyższego Wodza.

Może jednak za dużo o tym myślała, za dużo wagi przypisywała swojej osobie? Może naprawdę Kylo Ren miał po prostu ochotę urwać się ze swoich obowiązków, przyjść do swojego zacisznego saloniku, wyjąć jakieś brandy i posłuchać w spokoju?

Im więcej o tym myślała, tym większy miała mętlik w głowie.

Postanowiła puścić te bezowocne i próżne rozmyślania w niepamięć. Udawać, że ta cała sytuacja nie miała miejsca.

Aż do kolejnego takiego wieczoru, gdy znów się nadziała na pana w apartamentach. I znów została zaproszona do słuchania u jego boku. Głównie siedzieli w milczeniu, ale czasem przerywał, by jej coś opowiedzieć, przedstawić szerszy kontekst utworu, wskazać specjalnie kunsztowny fragment. Eight-One siedziała jak zaczarowana, nie poznając wybuchowego, siejącego grozę i mieszane uczucia młodzieńca. Czując się bardziej jak uczennica w towarzystwie swojego mentora niż służąca w pokojach pana.

Z czasem takie spotkania muzyczne weszły im w nawyk. Już nawet nie szukała pretekstu, by wejść do apartamentu i sprawdzić, czy nie czeka na nią miła niespodzianka. Mimochodem umawiali się na posiedzenia; Kylo Ren rzucał przy śniadaniu, że będzie dziś słuchał po dziewiątej i już było wiadomo, że chce, żeby przyszła, że ona na pewno nie przepuści okazji i przyjdzie.

Ta dziwna poufałość była zupełnie niezgodna z kodeksem służących, cudownie nieodpowiednia i prawdopodobnie nie do końca legalna. Ale Eight-One nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać. Chciała tylko siedzieć u boku tego wysokiego, postawnego faceta o dziwnej, ale na swój sposób przystojnej twarzy otoczonej ciemnymi kędziorami, słuchając muzyki i uciszając co chwilę serce, które ściskało jej się kiełkującego z wolna, wypieranego ze wszystkich sił, beznadziejnego uczucia.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, rzecz jasna, że to dość chory układ, ale za nic nie chciała, by ta bańka mydlana pękła.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy zaproponował, że naleje do dwóch kieliszków, wydawało się to tak naturalne.

Potem jednak znowu zaczęła myśleć. Co to oznacza. Co ten człowiek planuje. Do czego zmierza. Czy w ogóle do czegokolwiek zmierza.

Ale jeśli faktycznie coś sobie roi, co będzie dalej.

Wiadomo, jak to się zwykle kończy, słyszała już o tuzinach takich przypadków. Młoda służąca zakochuje się w panu, któremu służy - albo na odwrót. Potem zostaje wydalona ze służby do obozu poprawczego z mocno zarysowaną ciążą pod fartuchem. Złamane serce, ból, płacz i tragedia. Nie tolerowano jednak takich związków pod żadnym wypadkiem, jeśli cokolwiek wyszło poza zamknięte cztery ściany. Dopóki nikt nie wiedział, a romans pozostawał jedynie tajemnicą poliszynela, było dobrze. W tak zamkniętym i stosunkowo małym środowisku ścisłego dowództwa jednak było to dość trudne.

Czy jej pan zanotował sobie, jakie ewolucje wykonuje jej żołądek na jego widok bez koszulki i postanowił to wykorzystać? W końcu wiódł dość pustelniczy żywot. W pewnym sensie bardzo podobny w rozkładzie do dni Eight-One. Pobudka, mnóstwo ciężkiej, metodycznej pracy, szybki sen i od nowa. Mało przyjemności, mało towaryzstwa. A nikt nie jest samotną wyspą, jak mówił główny kucharz, Sixties. Każdy potrzebuje trochę uczucia.

Eight-One gubiła się w domysłach, przypuszczeniach i ewentualnościach. Ale za każdym razem zgadzała się na kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego i miękką, elegancką poduszkę na sofie, czując, jak chcąc nie chcąc przywiązuje się do tego pokręconego człowieka jak pies i wkrótce będzie tego żałować tak czy inaczej.

Czasem robiło jej się niedobrze na myśl, że równie dobrze już mogło się coś dziać, coś tak potwornego i smutnego, że spychała to na dalszy plan, zamiatała pod dywan, próbowała omijać szerokim łukiem sam koncept.

Ale po kryjomu rosła w niej wątpliwość. Przecież to było możliwe i wręcz wiarygodne. Idealne rozwiązanie dla takiego wielbiciela mrocznej strony mocy. Okrutne, bezwzględne i niezwykle wygodne.

Dajmy na to, siedzą sobie tak i słuchają. Nagle Kylo Ren przemawia tym innym głosem.

\- Uklękniesz przede mną.

A ona posłusznie klęka. I spełnia wszelkie inne rozkazy bez szemrania. A kiedy jest już po wszystkim, słyszy:

\- Nie będziesz o niczym pamiętać.

Mimo woli jednak zaczęła obsesyjnie sprawdzać czas. Czy aby przypadkiem choćby pięć minut nie ucieka jej z pamięci. Potem postanawia zostawić jakiś znak, gdyby coś takiego się działo. W końcu będzie częściowo przytomna, prawda? Może przygryzie sobie wargę do krwi albo odgryzie kawałek paznokcia, tak, by nie było wątpliwości.

A co, jeśli Ren znów zajrzy jej do umysłu i przejrzy jej sztuczki, każąc wierzyć, że pamięta każdą minutę spędzoną w salonie i zabroni pozostawiać jakiekolwiek ślady...

To zdecydowanie bardzo chora sytuacja. Dlaczego więc najmniej przejmowała się tym wszystkim za każdym razem, gdy przekraczała próg apartamentu, mając nadzieję, że go tam zobaczy? Dlaczego ukradkiem wdychała jego zapach, ścieląc jego łóżko? Dlaczego z przyjemnością słuchała jego niskiego, wibrującego głosu?

Była w kropce.

~o~

Pewnego dnia, przechodząc koło otwartego pokoju starszego kamerdynera, zauważyła mimochodem, że jest pusty. Kilka kroków później zatrzymała się gwałtownie i rozejrzała po korytarzu. Niewiele myśląc, ukradkiem wślizgnęła się do środka, przymykając drzwi.

Konsola była włączona. Niby taka superzabezpieczona baza, niby wszyscy tacy zbzikowani na punkcie procedur i zasad, a jednak zawsze zwycięży ludzka natura. Po co blokować ekran, skoro można wybiec na sekundę bez zawracania sobie głowy hasłami? Tylko na sekundkę, nikt nie zauważy.

Na pierwszy rzut oka pokój nie miał zamontowanych kamer bezpieczeństwa.

Z trzęsącymi się rękami weszła szybko w dokumentację o służbie Kylo Rena. Zrobiła kilka zdjęć danych o kilku poprzednich pokojowych. Potem szybkie „wróć do ekranu głównego" i wymknęła się z pomieszczenia, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Właśnie skręcała w inny korytarz, gdy usłyszała za sobą sapanie kamerdynera, który wracał z ustępu do swojego centrum dowodzenia.

Cały dzień powstrzymywała się z całych sił, by nie oglądać skopiowanych ekranów. Dopiero tuż przed snem wyciągnęła rękaw i zaczęła odczytywać w powiększeniu zapisane drobnym maczkiem pola.

Poprzednia dziewczyna, SM-167, przyjemna blondynka o ufnych oczach, wylądowała w psychiatryku po dziesięciu tygodniach. Miała ślady częstego podduszania na szyi. Eight-One przeszedł dreszcz obrzydzenia. Co on jej robił? Dlaczego ją ciągle dusił?

Przed nią była brunetka o kocim spojrzeniu, SM-142. Wytrzymała długo, cztery miesiące. Często jednak trafiała do części szpitalnej z różnymi obrażeniami. W końcu straciła palce u prawej ręki i musiano ją przenieść do innego zajęcia. To brzmiało naprawdę źle.

Kolejna, SM-136. Włosy ciemnoblond, piwne oczy. Po pierwszym dniu rzucił nią o ścianę i zabronił wchodzenia do jego pokoi.

Przeglądając te opisy, Eight-One czuła coraz większe przerażenie, ale jednocześnie też zaskoczenie, że sama wytrzymała już jedenaście tygodni i w porównaniu do tych dziewczyn, żyło jej się bardzo przyjemnie. Atak szału zdarzył się tylko raz. Co jednocześnie zwiększało szanse na to, że wkrótce taka akcja się powtórzy.

Szukała jednak czegoś innego: jakichkolwiek enigmatycznych wzmianek, napomknień, dosłownie czegokolwiek, co wskazywałoby na to, że Kylo Ren ma jakąś historię romansów ze służbą. Przejrzawszy dokumentację dziewczyn z ostatnich niecałych dwóch lat urzędowania rycerza w Bazie Starkiller, nie znalazła nic.

Może powinna włamać się jeszcze raz?


	6. Znamy dobrze swoje miejsce

Ze snu wybudził ją alarm w rękawie, jak co rano, ale jak otworzyła oczy, nie wiedziała, gdzie jest.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że leży na wygodnej kanapie Kylo Rena, z poduszką pod głową i przykryta jego kocem.

Zerwała się jak oparzona.

Faktycznie, chyba wczoraj odpłynęła podczas nocnego słuchania. Lekko szumiało jej w głowie, poduszka była tak miękka, muzyka tak nieziemska. Musiała zamknąć na chwilę oczy.

Złożyła szybko koc i zakradła się po cichu do sypialni, by odłożyć do na swoje miejsce.

Zapatrzyła się odrobinę zbyt długo na śpiącego z kocem przy piersi. Musiał ją wczoraj ostrożnie położyć, okryć. Wyobrażając sobie tę scenę, czuła nieprzepartą ochotę wyciągnąć rękę do tej bladej, pociągłej twarzy ocienionej ciemnymi rzęsami, dotknąć jej opuszkami palców, prześledzić mapę pieprzyków na skórze. Poruszył się we śnie, oddychając głośniej, rozchylił trochę usta.

Z wysiłkiem zmusiła się do odwrotu.

Mentalnie wymierzyła sobie kilka siarczystych policzków za głupotę. Miała w końcu niewiele czasu na prysznic i zmianę pogniecionego ubrania służbowego.

~o~

\- Mogłaś zapytać, jeśli jesteś ciekawa historii swoich poprzedniczek.

Ta cicha, złowroga uwaga podczas śniadania jakiś tydzień od drugiej wizyty w dokumentacji starszego kamerdynera w jednej sekundzie zamieniła przyjemny poranek w wiadro zimnej wody.

\- Nie chciałam zawracać nikomu głowy – rzuciła głupio w odpowiedzi. Kylo Ren zdusił parsknięcie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i lekko zasmuconego. – Czy mam się zgłosić do mojej przełożonej, panie? – zapytała po chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Teraz ja jestem twoim bezpośrednim przełożonym. Dlatego mi doniesiono o twoim występku.

Eight-One czuła coraz mocniejszy ucisk w gardle.

\- Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, że takie zachowanie jest niedopuszczalne. Pomysłowe, samodzielne, ale nie tego oczekuje się od służby. Rzuca to cień na twoją lojalność.

Kiwnęła głową, mnąc nerwowo rąbek fartuszka. Co teraz będzie, co teraz będzie, co teraz będzie.

\- Zostaniesz ukarana. Przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie będziesz się zgłaszać o 18:00 do gabinetu 314 na zajęcia resocjalizujące.

Zadrżała. Słyszała o 314. To nie było przyjemne miejsce.

\- To jest pierwsze i ostatnie upomnienie. Jeśli będziesz kiedykolwiek usiłować zrobić coś takiego jeszcze raz, zostaniesz przeniesiona do obozu.

Tylko nie obóz. Wszystko, tylko nie obóz.

\- Pozostaje pytanie, czego tam szukałaś – zakończył stwierdzeniem. A potem nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyciągnął dłoń z rozwartymi szeroko palcami.

Znów to samo uczucie. Ucisk, gniecenie, ból. Wspomnienia ostatnich dni przelatywały jej przed oczami jak talia tasowanych kart. Poczuła napływ własnych wątpliwości, rozmyślań, przypuszczeń, które roztrząsała od dłuższego czasu. Przez chwilę znów patrzyła na swojego pana w ciemnej sypialni, trzymając w rękach koc. Siedziała na stołku za jego plecami. Siedziała koło niego na kanapie. Czytała profile swoich poprzedniczek przy słabym świetle emitowanym z ekranu rękawa.

Bolesne napieranie na mózg i bezpardonowe grzebanie we wspomnieniach ustało. Znów stała w kuchni przed Kylo Renem, rozdygotana, zagubiona, niestabilna. Chwyciła się oparcia najbliższego krzesła. Chciało jej się wymiotować. Wszystko wiedział. Była zupełnie naga. Wszystko, wszystko, najskrytsze myśli, najtajniejsze sekrety.

Patrzył w zadumie przez okno. Za szybą przesuwały się leniwie gwiazdy w granatowoczarnej, bezkresnej przestrzeni.

\- Za dużo myślisz – powiedział tak cicho, że niemal go nie usłyszała. – Popatrz na mnie – odezwał się głośniej. – Nie, nie uwodzę swojej służby, w żaden sposób. Oczekuję za to bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa i otwartości. Do tej pory byłem z ciebie zadowolony. Wolałbym nie zmieniać tego układu. Czy to jasne?

Skinęła głową, wijąc się pod jego bezpośrednim spojrzeniem, wstrzymując łzy.

\- Możesz odejść.

~o~

Pokój 314 był jedną z wymyślniejszych tortur dla niesubordynowanych jednostek w bazie. Słyszała o nim różne historie. Jedni bywali zmuszani do pisania formuł poprawczych ostrzem we własnej gołej skórze. Inni bywali poddawani temu, czego się bali najbardziej. Jeszcze inni opowiadali o izolatce, w której przetrzymywani pozbawiani byli wszelkich bodźców i wariowali. Eight-One nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, ale wiedziała też, że to najsurowsza kara, jaka mogła ją spotkać. Trzy tygodnie wizyt w świątyni tortur.

Wyszła po dwóch godzinach, zataczając się na nogach, niemal wyjąc z bólu. Ubranie na plecach przemokło od krwi.

Zabrano jej rękaw, w zamian dostała notes, ołówek, zwykły zegarek na rękę i prymitywny telefon bezprzewodowy.

Potem zrobiono jej z pleców miazgę rzemieniami.

Kazano sobie radzić. Jeśli nie uda jej się wypełnić swoich obowiązków jak co dzień, do jej kary będzie dodawany kolejny dzień. I tak aż do skutku.

~o~

Przez cały okres resocjalizacji, który wydłużył się do miesiąca, ani razu nie zaprosił jej słuchać razem muzyki.

~o~

Zauważyła, że Kylo Ren bywa coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. Jeszcze więcej siedzi w swoich książkach, dużo medytuje, przesiaduje na treningach. Niekiedy nawet do później nocy.

Czasem gdy przychodzi ze śniadaniem, on już siedzi na macie i lewituje przedmioty siłą woli. Z lekkimi i drobnymi radzi sobie nieźle, gdy skupia się na całych meblach, występują mu na czoło krople potu. Krzesła podnoszą się na kilka centymetrów, a potem opadają. Wtedy uderza pięścią w podłogę, tak mocno, że Eight-One zastanawia się, jakim cudem nie łamie sobie kości.

W korytarzach służby i kwaterach szturmowców słychać plotki o coraz częstszych wybuchach złego humoru. Podobno paniczyk znów rozpłatał jakiś ważny sprzęt, obrócił w puch jakąś konsolę z radarem.

Gdy tylko słyszy, że Eight-One wzdycha albo pojękuje z powodu ran po razach, specjalnie zrzuca na podłogę filiżanki z napojami, by dodać jej więcej pracy. Jakby dodatkowe schylanie się przy wycieraniu podłogi i zbieraniu szkła miało jej pomóc zahartować się na ból. Dziewczyna nienawidzi go całym sercem za każdym razem, gdy robi coś takiego, ale nie mówi ani słowa. Zaciska mocno wargi i powstrzymuje napływające do gardła ostre słowa. Może i sam lubi narzucać na siebie jeszcze więcej obowiązków i myśli, że dzięki temu stanie się lepszym wojownikiem, ale nie powinien stosować tej samej miary wobec innych.

Pewnego dnia gdy przyszła jak zawsze z gorącym obiadem na tacy, Kylo przemierzał salon wielkimi krokami, od jednego kąta do drugiego. Co więcej, miał na sobie swój hełm i ciężko dyszał. Jeszcze nigdy go takim nie widziała.

Był straszny.

Kłopoty, pomyślała Eight-One, gdy jej taca wyleciała jej z rąk i roztrzaskała się o ścianę korytarza.

\- Ty. Szukałem odpowiedzi i ją wreszcie znalazłem. Właśnie ty jesteś problemem. Drzazgą w oku. Przyczyniasz się do mojej słabości – warknął, a niewidzialna siła zmiotła dziewczynę jednym ruchem i rzuciła nią w tył, o drzwi. Przez jedną okropną chwilę Eight-One nie mogła oddychać, z trudem łapała oddech, pociemniało jej przed oczami. Leżała na posadzce jak sparaliżowana.

\- Jestem dla ciebie zbyt miękki. To takie proste. Wszystko się układało, kiedy pozostawałem bezwzględny, kiedy w zupełności oddawałem się ciemnej stronie. Ty. Ty wydobywasz ze mnie słabość! – wrzasnął rozjuszony, podnosząc ją znów mocą na kilka centymetrów do góry. Złapała się za szyję, próbując rozluźnić nieistniejącą obręcz zaciskającą się na jej gardle.

Jego oczy były czarną otchłanią hełmu, gdy zbliżał ją do siebie w powietrzu. Zamieniły się w czerwone szparki, potem czerwone odwrócone krzyże.

Nie, to nie oczy. Wyciągnął swój miecz świetlny i zbliżył go do jej twarzy.

\- Przyznaj się, czekałaś na to. Na ten moment, kiedy dosięgnie cię mój gniew.

Słyszała go jak przez mgłę. Brak tlenu zaczynał dawać o sobie znać. Robiło się coraz ciemniej, traciła czucie. Potem tylko czerwony błysk, ból, pęd powietrza, uderzenie.


	7. Przy nadpalonych mostach

Gdy Eight-One obudziła się zdezorientowana na zimnej posadzce pośród skorup talerzy, rozrzuconych sztućców i resztek jedzenia, Kylo Ren kucał naprzeciwko niej, przyglądając się. Zdjęty hełm leży porzucony nieopodal.

\- Czy jesteś wciąż zdatna do pracy? – rzucił sucho.

Przez chwilę nie wie, co się wydarzyło, dlaczego tu się znajduje. Serce wali jej nieregularnie, podłoga lekko faluje. Jest jej niedobrze.

\- Czy jesteś wciąż zdatna do pracy? – powtórzył natarczywie.

\- Do... pracy? – zastanowiła się. Czuła się naprawdę dziwnie. - Nie będę dla ciebie pracować – odparła beztrosko, wpatrując się w jego ciemne, groźne oczy.

Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Mimo to nie odpowiedział.

\- Może brakuje ci do twojego idola, bo jesteś niedojrzałym, zadufanym w sobie, egoistycznym bubkiem, który nie potrafi zbudować sobie autorytetu – kontynuowała z odwagą straceńca. Miało to zabrzmieć groźniej, ale czuła się słabo, jakby lada chwila miała znów zemdleć. – Możesz mnie wysłać do obozu poprawczego, proszę uprzejmie. Wszystko lepsze niż służenie komuś, kto gwałci prywatność czyjegoś umysłu. Już wolę cierpieć na jasnych zasadach, odpracowywać kary za bezczelność, niż znosić twoje kaprysy, twoją bezpodstawną agresję, humory nastolatka.

Tu zabrakło jej siły i urwała, dysząc ciężko. Kuło ją coś głęboko w boku klatki piersiowej, uwierało w splocie słonecznym, ręka, na którą upadła, łupała bólem. Najgorsze było jednak to, co się działo z jej głowią. Wszystko szumiało głucho, a po skroni ciekło coś ciepłego. Spróbowała się podnieść na łokciach, ale szybko opadła z jękiem, przerażona.

\- Muszę iść do części szpitalnej – szepnęła, nagle doskonale wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie się samodzielnie podnieść, a co dopiero chodzić. Znów zaczęła odpływać. – Jest niedobrze.

Dopiero gdy podnosił ją na rękach, dotarło do niej jak przez mgłę, że użyła bezpośredniego zwrotu w drugiej osobie, co do tej pory wydawało się niedopuszczalne. „Ciebie". „Ty". A potem znów zapadła ciemność, pochłaniającą ją od góry głowy aż po piersi. I nagle zgasła.

~o~

Śniło jej się, że leży w białej kuli, a Kylo Ren przychodzi czasem chwilę posiedzieć obok. Śniło jej się, że Kylo Ren marszczy brwi. Śniło jej się, że śnieżne, ulotne motyle muskają jej twarz. Śniło jej się, że biała kula bawełny jest jej głową, a ona siedzi w tej miękkiej kuli bieli niczym w jajku. Bezpieczna. Spokojna. Błoga.

~o~

Obudziła oczy, czując, że jest w pełni świadoma. Miała przed sobą znajomy sufit swojej własnej izdebki. W rogu paliła się mała lampka, rzucając miodową poświatę. Chciała przetrzeć oczy, ale podniosła tylko jedna rękę. Druga była czymś przywiązana.

Zmarszczyła brwi i spróbowała jeszcze raz. Z trudem udało jej się podnieść rękę w temblaku, ustabilizowaną czymś w łokciu.

Potem zorientowała się, że ma czymś owiniętą głowę. Pomacała zdrową ręką. Bandaże.

Chyba wszystko wreszcie wracało. Im wyraźniej przypominały jej się wydarzenia sprzed ataku Kylo Rena, tym szybciej rozmywały jej się przebłyski snu o białej kuli.

Spróbowała wstać.

Syknęła z bólu i opadła z powrotem na poduszki.

Rozejrzała się po pokoiku. Wszystko na swoim miejscu. Starannie złożony w kostkę fartuch i ubranie robocze na stoliku przy łóżku. Obok niego zegarek. Sięgnęła po niego.

14:18. Incydent z wybuchowym obiadem zdarzył się trzy dni temu. Trzy dni leżała nieprzytomna.

Przymknęła oczy, przeczesując pamięć, próbując z niej wyłowić wszystko to, co się wydarzyło. Nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co się zdarzyło najpierw, w jakiej kolejności. Pamięta tylko dokładnie skrzący się nierówną czerwienią miecz krzyżowca i olbrzymie, groźne oczy, czerwień odbijająca się w czarnych źrenicach. Skrzywiła się na wspomnienie słów, które wyrzuciła z siebie leżąc na posadzce.

Co ją teraz czeka?

Pewnie jak tylko stanie na nogi, wyślą ją do obozu. Ładnego piwa sobie nawarzyła.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zasnęła z powrotem.

~o~

Kiedy obudziła się kilka godzin później, wciąż ściskała zegarek w ręku. Ktoś próbował go delikatnie wyciągnąć z dłoni.

W mętnej miodowej poświacie siedział przy jej boku Kylo Ren bez hełmu. Albo jej się zdawało, albo uśmiechnął się do niej kątem ust. Zabrał jej zegarek i odłożył tuż obok, koło poduszki.

\- Wreszcie jesteś przytomna – stwierdził cicho.

\- Co mi się stało?

\- Wstrząśnienie mózgu, złamana ręka i żebro. Trochę poleżysz.

Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Nafaszerowali cię mnóstwem leków, złożyli do kupy. Będzie dobrze – dodał jakby bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

Chwila ciszy.

\- Co będzie ze mną dalej?

Naprawdę się do niej uśmiechnął. Z przekąsem, krzywo, ale uśmiechnął. To dobry znak czy zapowiedź czegoś bardzo złośliwego?

\- Tylko ty znasz pełną wersję wydarzeń. Wszyscy wiedzą, że w gniewie cię mocno poturbowałem. Nikt nie wie, co do mnie mówiłaś.

\- Więc mój los jest w pana rękach. Niepokojące.

Przytaknął, a potem wziął ją za rękę.

\- Chcę, żebyś mi dalej służyła.

Nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Nie wierzyła własnym zmysłom. Co się właśnie działo?

\- Czy pan również nie wie, co do pana mówiłam? – spytała sarkastycznie.

Jego dotyk był delikatny, ciepły i pewny. Skojarzył jej się z białą kulą światła, w której czuła się tak bezpiecznie.

\- Chcę, żebyś mi dalej służyła – powtórzył z determinacją. – Zarzucałaś mi brak autorytetu, a sama nie mając po temu środków i możliwości, zdołałaś jakimś cudem narzucić mi swój. Byłaś w stanie obronić swoją suwerenność i wytknąć błędy kogoś o wiele wyżej w hierarchii, a co najważniejsze, zrobić to tak, że faktycznie się zastanowiłem nad tym, co powiedziałaś. Podoba mi się to. Taki ktoś jest mi potrzebny na co dzień.

Żartował. To był jakiś głupi żart, jakaś zagrywka, by sprawić jej jeszcze więcej bólu.

\- Nie wierzysz mi. A ja chcę zawrzeć z tobą nasz prywatny układ – brnął, nie puszczając jej ręki. – Jak tylko będziesz zdrowa, chcę żebyś wróciła do służby. Żebyś była ze mną zawsze szczera i otwarta, ale żebyś w pozostałych kwestiach zachowywała się jak do tej pory. Ja z kolei nie będę bez pytania wchodził do twojego umysłu i wyładowywał na tobie mojego gniewu, bo szkodzenie ci nie leży w moim interesie.

Zawiesił głos wyczekująco. Ścisnął ją mocniej za rękę.

\- Jest pan zupełnie poważny? – upewniła się. – Jaką mam gwarancję, że ktoś taki jak pan będzie dotrzymywał takich układów?

\- Musimy sobie zaufać. Myślę, że nas na to stać.

Naraz uświadomiła sobie, że chce mu zaufać. Z całego serca. Nieświadomie zaplotła mocniej palce na jego solidnej dłoni.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Zgadzasz się – powtórzył ze zdziwieniem, ale widząc jej pewność, zaraz potem rozpromienił się. To był niezwykły widok jak na mrocznego, okrutnego rycerza, ucznia ciemnej strony mocy.

Siedział tak jeszcze chwilę, nie wypuszczając jej ręki ze swojej, po prostu na nią patrząc. Zegarek cykał cicho.

Naraz pochylił się nad nią, zawieszając swoją twarz tuż nad jej twarzą. Odruchowo skuliła się w sobie, zabrakło jej tchu z wrażenia. Wolno zanurzył nos w jej włosach, wdychając zapach pełną piersią. Kątem oka widziała jego przymknięte oczy, skryte za firanką ciemnych rzęs.

\- Tyle razy tropiłaś mój zapach. Czas, bym poznał twój – zamruczał nisko, zwierzęco.

A potem podniósł się szybko i wyszedł, zostawiając za sobą swój zapach i izbę wypełnioną głośnym biciem serca Eight-One.


	8. Już nie panuję nad zmysłami

Do ostatniej części rozdziału proponuję słuchać Wagnera - "Zmierzch bogów", "Pierścień Nibelungów".

* * *

Rekonwalescencja mocno się dłużyła. Choć złamania leczyły się znacznie szybciej niż w normalnych warunkach, bez wykwalifikowanego personelu i najnowszych generacji leków Nowego Porządku, wciąż to było długie kilka tygodni. Szczególnie, że Eight-One przez pierwszy tydzień nie mogła się przewrócić na bok i musiała wciąż leżeć na wznak.

Kylo Ren, po efektownie zakończonej ostatniej wizycie, na wspomnienie której dziewczynie wciąż przyspieszało tętno, nie wrócił już do kwatery swojej pokojowej. Na początku Eight-One poświęcała czas rozmyślaniom, kto został przydzielony na jej miejsce i czy ten dziwaczny układ, jaki zawarli z panem nie przestanie zobowiązywać, jak tylko Ren stwierdzi, że nowa służąca mu lepiej odpowiada. W skrytości ducha dziewczyna czuła przykre ukłucia zazdrości i bólu.

O dziwo jednak, od razu następnego dnia po odwiedzinach Kylo Rena zapukała do niej jedna z młodych służących, przyjemna, obrotna dziewczyna, choć dość naiwna i bez polotu, SM-195. Przywitała się nieśmiało i wyjaśniła, że to ona przejęła tymczasowo obowiązki Eight-One. Podczas szczerej rozmowy z nową pokojową, zabandażowana i obłożona stabilizatorami Eight-One zorientowała się, że Ren wymusił na Fives tę sama obietnicę milczenia. Fives nie pisnęła nawet słówkiem o tym, co się działo w apartamentach. Ale za to z jej pytań i uwag można było tego i owego się domyślić.

W miarę jak rozmawiały, Eight-One czuła coraz silniejszy przypływ współczucia, aż w końcu wyrwało jej się płomiennie:

\- Nie pozwól, by służenie Kylo Renowi zabrało ci przyjaciół i znajomych.

\- C-co?... - zająknęła się zdziwiona Fives.

– Jak będą pytać o niego, zmyślaj - brnęła w porywie Eight-One. - Opowiadaj rzeczy, które są prawdopodobne i bliskie prawdy, ale opowiadaj, nie przestawaj opowiadać. Nie odrzucaj nikogo. Powiedz im, że to potwór, który zmusił cię do milczenia swoją mocą panowania nad umysłami. Mów do nich. Nie zrywaj stosunków. Nie daj mu pozbawić cię wsparcia ze strony innych.

Fives patrzyła na nią okrągłymi, sarnimi oczami, które wypełniły się łzami.

\- On ci to zrobił – szepnęła.

Eight-One wzruszyła ramionami na tyle, ile mogła.

\- Częściowo sama jestem sobie winna. Mądra po szkodzie, szafuję radami. A mogłam z tym walczyć. Mogłam nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji. Ale teraz jest już za późno.

\- Nie jest za późno – zaparła się Fives, podnosząc zdrową rękę Eight-One i ściskając ją mocno. – Będę rozpowiadać prawdę o tym, jak to naprawdę wygląda z naszej strony. Zresztą, opinia o tobie się zmieniła; skoro wszyscy wiedzą, jak bardzo cię poturbował, zaczynają też współczuć i żałować cię. Może z czasem ci wybaczą.

\- Dzięki, Fives. To dużo dla mnie znaczy – na twarzy Eight-One zagościł blady uśmiech.

Słowa Fives okazały się prorocze.

Po jakimś czasie Eight-One odwiedziła jej niedawna przyjaciółka od serca, która zerwała kontakty odkąd dla dziewczyny zaczęła się służba u Kylo Rena. Siedziała u niej do później nocy, spowiadając się ze wszystkiego, nadrabiając stracony czas, naprawiając spalone mosty i wybaczając.

To wydarzenie wywołało poruszenie, jeśli chodzi o zmianę nastawienia społeczności służących. Z czasem do kwater Eight-One zaglądało coraz więcej dawnych przyjaciół i bliskich znajomych. Ludzie chcieli się pojednać z poszkodowaną, w głębi serca zawsze czuli pewną niesprawiedliwość, z jaką spotkała się pokojówka. Znów mieli wspólny front: mogli razem się skarżyć i utyskiwać na swój los, narzekać i wzdychać, czując mocną więź, czując, że są w tym razem.

Eight-One otwarcie mówiła wszystkim, że jak tylko wstanie na nogi, wraca do służby Kylo Rena i znów nie będzie mogła dużo mówić. Bała się, że to może znów jej zaszkodzić. Niepotrzebnie ostrzegała. Fives była straszną paplą i wkrótce wszyscy o tym wiedzieli - nie tylko wiedzieli, wręcz w większości wyrażali podziw, że ten niestabilny czubek wciąż chce ją na pokojową, że zrobiła takie wrażenie. Cieszyli się, że może to pierwszy krok do poszanowania ich grupy. Do dostrzeżenia w nich godnych szacunku istot, a nie podludzi, mówiących narzędzi.

Fives wpadała regularnie. Eight-One miała straszna ochotę wypytywać ją, co słychać u Rena. Jak wyglądają ich dnie. Gdzie Fives staje, gdy czeka, aż rycerz skończy śniadanie. Jak radzi sobie z dobieraniem i czyszczeniem ubrań. Czy Ren pozwala jej zostawać na słuchanie muzyki. Czy na nią patrzy. Czy pozwala patrzeć na siebie.

Przede wszystkim zaś, dlaczego nie przychodzi. Od pierwszej i jedynej wizyty u Eight-One, Kylo Ren już nie wrócił. Dziewczyna gubiła się w domysłach jeśli chodzi o to, czy już zapomniał, czy żałował, czy wciąż pamiętał o ich układzie. Czy po przemiłej Fives będzie miał jednak ochotę wrócić do niej.

Nie pytała jednak. Chciała zachować resztki honoru, a poza tym Fives i tak nie byłaby w stanie nic powiedzieć. Tylko przysporzyłaby jej bólu zadając takie pytania.

Leżała więc i myślała, czekając aż jej ciało odzyska dawną sprawność i cieszyła się z każdych odwiedzin.

~o~

Tego dnia Fives była dziwna. Od progu można było zauważyć, że zachowuje się sztywno i nienaturalnie. Rzuciła zdawkowe pozdrowienie, usiadła na brzegu łóżka chorej, wyciągnęła spod pazuchy jakiś przedmiot i podała go Eight-One.

Dopiero obracając go w rękach, dziewczyna rozpoznała w nim książkę.

\- Pan kazał ci to przekazać. To sztuka, o której ci opowiadał pewnego dnia. Masz ją schować jak tylko trafi do twoich rąk i wolno ci ją czytać tylko gdy nikogo nie ma wokół. Oddasz przy sposobności, ale zachowując ścisłą tajemnicę – powiedziała Fives mechanicznym, bezwolnym głosem, a potem wstała i wyszła bez pożegnania.

Eight-One wiedziała, że dziewczyna nie będzie pamiętać o tym, co zrobiła i co jej powiedziała.

Dobrze pomyślane, ale nienaturalność tego sposobu przyprawiała ją o mdłości. Mimo to gorączkowo przeglądała ofiarowaną książkę, tropiąc na okładce i pożółkłych stronicach ślady palców Kylo Rena, jakby ten przedmiot mógł przekazać jego energię, jego zapach, ciepło jego ciała. Powąchała zszyty razem papier, wdychając osobliwą, duszącą woń starych stronic.

Po dłuższym czasie dopiero zaczęła rozpracowywać, jak taka fizyczna książka w ogóle działa. Trochę jak notes, tylko większa, czystsza, drukowana. Zamiast przesuwać strony palcem po ekranie, przekłada się kartki. To dziwne uczucie, mieć w swoich dłoniach prawdziwe kartki, które fizycznie się przekładają, są trójwymiarowe. Nigdy jeszcze tak nie czytała. Do tego jeszcze ta konkretna książka nie wyglądała jak powieść, składała się głównie ze śmiesznie porozpisywanych dialogów. Kwestie czasem zaczynały się w dość losowych miejscach na stronie, reszta często zapisana była w wąskich kolumnach, jak wierszem.

Wreszcie zaczęła czytać. Dopiero po pierwszej stronie zrozumiała, że sztuka w formie książki to scenariusz przedstawienia, a po kilkunastu, że to ta sztuka, o której wspominał jej Kylo Ren, gdy słuchali razem muzyki po raz pierwszy.

Czytała wolno i z przerwami; trudno było zrozumieć ten dziwny, przestarzały język. Musiała bardzo się skupiać, często nie znała słów, których używali bohaterowie. Mimo to zrozumiała, o co chodziło. Kończąc lekturę, czuła się jak w innym świecie. Wzruszona, rozedrgana, pełna emocji.

~o~

Nie mogła zasnąć z podniecenia. Przewracała się z boku na bok. Wzdychała. Wtulała w poduszkę.

Na próżno, jej serce tańczyło do jakiegoś dzikiego rytmu, nie pozwalając umysłowi się uspokoić.

Już jutro rano miała iść jak zwykle do kuchni oficerskiej po śniadanie Kylo Rena.

Nie powinno jej to aż tak cieszyć. Nie powinna mu tak ufać. Nie powinna się znowu w to wszystko wplątywać.

Mimo to o 7:20 była już pod drzwiami dobrze znanego apartamentu, spoglądając na nowy rękaw, gdzie zapisane były zmienione kody dostępu.

O 7:30 stała karnie w korytarzyku do pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju. Zmieniło się tylko to, że do serca przyciskała ofiarowaną jej książkę, czując smutek, że będzie musiała ją oddać, że już więcej jej nie przeczyta, ale jednocześnie nie mogąc się doczekać widoku pana.

Po kilku minutach z sypialni wyłonił się Kylo Ren, blady i wysmukły w swoich luźnych, czarnych spodniach. O dziwo, nie poszedł prosto do kuchni bez słowa, jak robił to do tej pory. Zamiast tego skręcił w prawo, w stronę przyczajonej w mrokach dziewczyny.

\- Witaj, Eight-One – odezwał się na powitanie. – Dobrze cię widzieć.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Ren – ukłoniła się, szczęśliwa i zmieszana. – Oddaję przesyłkę. Bardzo dziękuję. To był naprawdę cudowny prezent.

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się kątem twarzy, unikając jej spojrzenia. Z ociąganiem przyjął tomik, trzymając wyciągniętą rękę dłużej niż normalnie.

\- Cieszę się, że doceniłaś – powiedział cicho. – Ta sztuka to morze emocji. A emocje popychają do przodu. Otwierają oczy. Czynią silniejszym.

Odszedł nieopodal, by odłożyć lekturę na swoje miejsce w zamykanej na odcisk palca szafce.

\- Dziś po dziewiątej – zawiesił głos na wyższej nucie, jakby nie oznajmiał, a pytał.

\- Będę, panie – zapewniła.

~o~

Poprosił, by usiadła na drugim końcu sofy. Przycupnęła nieśmiało, jeszcze nie do końca przekonana, że po tym wszystkim udało jej się z powrotem trafić w to samo niewiarygodne miejsce, z powrotem z pewnym zaufaniem i sympatią.

Z głośników już wydobywały się jakieś ciche, niepokojące dźwięki, które wkrótce rozlały się w mocne, melodyjne dęcie wielu instrumentów naraz, okraszane metodycznymi, podwójnymi uderzeniami bębnów. Potem znów muzyka się uspokoiła, uciszyła, przeszła w muzyczną zapowiedź czegoś większego. Potem zaczęła potężnieć, nabierać na sile, pobrzmiewać dostojnym triumfem, rozlewać się majestatycznie, onieśmielać, wzruszać.

Eight-One siedziała jak zaczarowana, wsłuchując się w tajemnicze, niepokojące, majestatyczne głosy instrumentów. Smakowała bliskość wytęsknionego pana, intymność tego momentu, wspaniałość płynących z głośników dźwięków. Słyszała w nich męstwo, optymizm, zwycięstwo. Jej serce rosło wraz z unoszeniem się melodii.

Kątem oka widziała ciemną czuprynę Kylo Rena, rozpartego naprzeciw. Ręce udrapowane na oparciu, uniesiony podbródek, szeroki kieliszek w ręku.

Nagle poczuła, że tu jest jej dom. To jest to miejsce, gdzie czuje się najlepiej i to tu chce być. Nie żałowała niczego, co się stało wcześniej, niczego, co się wydarzyło w tym apartamencie.

Rozsiadła się wygodniej opierając wygodnie o poduszki kanapy, biorąc głęboki oddech.

~o~

Profil Kylo Rena przyciągał ją jak magnes.

Miała coraz większą ochotę spoglądać na niego ukradkiem, nie tylko kątem oka. Dyskretnie przekrzywiła głowę tak, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Siedział tak blisko, z drżeniem pomyślała, że wręcz jego zarzucona o oparcie ręka znajduje się ledwie kilka centymetrów niej.

Siedzieli tak, słuchając bez słowa. Mijała nieskończoność za nieskończonością, przemierzając krainy stwarzane przez trąby, smyczki i struny, aż w pewnym momencie Eight-One przeszedł gorący dreszcz.

Palce Kylo Rena, niby od niechcenia, otarły się o jej szyję.

Przygryzła wargi, próbując opanować występującą jej na całym ciele gęsią skórkę. Odwróciwszy głowę z pytaniem na końcu języka, napotkała intensywny brąz rozszerzonych, rozpalonych gorączką oczu przechylonego w jej kierunku Rena.

Odchyliła lekko głowę z cichym przyzwoleniem, dopraszając się o kolejną pieszczotę.

Jego dotyk palił. Delikatne ruchy jego palców, muskających lekko jej szyję tuż za uchem doprowadzał ją na skraj przytomności. Przymknąwszy oczy z rozkoszy, pozwalała drżącym dłoniom na wędrówki po odsłoniętej skórze pod linią włosów. Ich oddechy stawały się coraz krótsze, płytsze.

Z głośników rozlewały się tryskające uczuciem dźwięki, głębokie, czyste, wzniosłe.

Eight-One odwróciła twarz i złapała jeden z błądzących po niej palców Rena w zęby. Z wymownym, drapieżnym spojrzeniem zamknęła na nim wargi, badając go jednocześnie językiem. Z ust Rena wydostało się niekontrolowane, niskie jęknięcie.

Oczy rycerza były czarne, czarne i głębokie jak studnie, w które można wpaść z głuchym uderzeniem jak w ukrytą wodę.


	9. Moje oczy są oczami wariata

Uwaga: od tego rozdziału zmieniam rating na M, będą momenty

* * *

Oderwała się, łapiąc z trudem oddech.

Mierząc się spojrzeniami przez jedną niesamowitą sekundę, oboje byli już pewni, po co tu przyszli, po co był ten układ, po co komu ten cały dziwny taniec, zabawa w kotka i myszkę.

A potem wpili się w siebie jak wygłodniałe zwierzęta, całując bez grama czułości czy delikatności, niecierpliwi, rozgrzani, spragnieni siebie nawzajem. Dłonie wczepiły się w ciała, usta walczyły z ustami. Raz on nacierał na dziewczynę, niemal przyszpilając ją do poduszek kanapy, raz ona atakowała namiętnie, przechylając go w tył, wspinając się na jego pierś, przeważając.

Zapasy te trwały słodką wieczność, zatracili się w szermierce ust i palców. Gdy muzyka zagrzmiała nagle z impetem, Eight-One sięgnęła do szerokiego, czarnego pasa otaczającego brzuch Kylo Rena, a on zdarł z niej fartuch.

Rozbieranie trochę trwało, rycerz miał na sobie tyle warstw. Dziewczyna znała dobrze każdą z nich, każdą z nich kiedyś prała i czyściła, pracowała i szykowała na łóżku. Teraz miała okazję dowiedzieć się, jak nawet ukryte przed wzrokiem elementy garderoby Kylo Rena układają się na jego ciele, jak to jest dotykać jego ciała przez materiał, czuć wybrzuszenia twardych od ćwiczeń mięśni.

Rozbierali się wzajemnie z niecierpliwym rozbawieniem, ubrania opadały po bokach sofy. Po każdej sztuce ich usta znów się odnajdywały, by zatracać się w sobie wciąż na nowo, języki przemierzały nieznane dotąd tereny z zapamiętaniem, niemal czcią.

\- Jesteś tak piękna, jak to sobie wyobrażałem - wyrwało się Renowi, gdy zdjął jej stanik. Jego dłoń powędrowała od talii do obnażonych bezczelnie piersi. Osłonił je palcami, upewniając się, jak idealnie leżą w jego dłoniach, jak bardzo są miękkie i cudowne, jak twarde stały się kuleczki sutków. Odchyliła głowę, z pomrukiem rozkoszy odrzucając włosy na plecy, wyprężając się z rozkoszą.

Upadł na nią, przygniatając do kanapy, całując od skroni, uszu, szyi, poprzez piersi, z którymi spędził długą, rozkoszną chwilę, aż Eight-One zaczęła się śmiać z jego gorliwości i ochoty. Gdy jednak jego dłonie powędrowały jeszcze niżej, aż do jej brzucha, bioder, wzgórka łonowego, znów zabrakło jej tchu, oczy schowały się głęboko pod powiekami. Westchnięcia zmieniły się w niekontrolowane jęki, gdy Ren znaczył mokre ścieżki językiem po jej udach. Wygięła się prosząco, błagając o dotyk tam, gdzie potrzebowała go najbardziej.

Okazało się jednak wkrótce, że jego język lepiej sobie radził na górze niż na dole, więc podniosła go lekko, a potem gestem zmusiła do położenia się na plecach. Wkrótce udowodniła, że jej język jest o wiele lepszy jeśli chodzi o te sprawy. Z przyjemnością słuchała bezbronnych jęków rozkoszy Rena, gdy jej badała ustami niesamowitą gładkość jego wyprężonej męskości. Naprawdę pokaźnej, fascynującej męskości. Trzymając ją w ręce, nagle zrobiło jej się niemal słabo od ucisku między nogami, wyobrażając sobie, jak to będzie przyjąć ją w sobie.

\- Proszę - szepnęła chrapliwie, błagalnie.

Zaśmiał się łobuzersko.

\- Odwróć się.

\- Jak?

\- Odwróć!

Wciąż leżąc na plecach, przyciągnął do siebie jej tyłek.

\- Co ty robisz!

\- Cicho bądź i kontynuuj.

Niepewnie wróciła do smakowania jego członka, oblizując go od samej podstawy, gdy nagle poczuła jego palce wędrujące między jej nogami.

\- Nie przestawaj.

Niemal była w stanie, nie mogła się skupić, gdy jego palce tak idealnie znalazły drogę do jej środka, badając teren, a potem coraz śmielej i śmielej wsuwały się głębiej i wysuwały, wsuwały i wysuwały, aż już nic więcej się nie liczyło, tak dobry był ten ruch, tak wspaniały i obezwładniający. Zwinęła się na kolanach, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak bardzo wypina się na pierwszego rycerza Ren.

\- Proszę... teraz... już...

W końcu zaprzestał cudownej tortury. Pozwolił jej się odwrócić, pocałować się mocno, głęboko, namiętnie.

\- Jesteś zabezpieczona?

Skinęła głową, po czym nagle jego wielkie dłonie złapały ją mocno za biodra, unoszą do góry nad sobą, a potem wymownie nakierowując. Włożyła go w siebie ostrożnie, niepewnie. Chwilę siedziała na nim, przyzwyczajając się do tego niesamowitego uczucia.

A potem narzuciła powolny, doprowadzający do szaleństwa rytm.

~o~

Gdy szczytował, kanapa unosiła się dobry metr nad podłogą, obracając niepewnymi wierzgnięciami, a muzyka rozlewała się falą triumfującej doskonałości.

~o~

Leżeli leniwie na łóżku, wtuleni w swoje ciała, wsłuchani w bicia serc i oddechy. Salon wyglądał jak pobojowisko. Po wszystkim sofa upadła bezwładnie na dół, roztrzaskując częściowo ławę i przygniatając ich ciuchy. Musieli się wynieść, żeby nie leżeć pod kątem, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

Ten moment był idealny. Jakby byli sami, tylko we dwójkę, w całej bazie. Żadnego dźwięku poza ich własnymi głosami. Sami sobie stanowili swój mikrokosmos. Wszystko inne kręciło się wokół nich, gdzieś daleko, tak daleko, że było śmiesznie trywialne.

\- Czuję się silniejszy niż dotychczas.

Odmruknęła niezrozumiale, wtulając nos w jego obojczyk.

\- Dzięki tobie.

Pogłaskała go pieszczotliwie po piersi w odpowiedzi.

\- Czy to może zostać jednym ze stałych elementów naszego układu?

Podniosła głowę, układając podbródek na jego ramieniu, by móc na niego spojrzeć bezpośrednio.

\- Pod warunkiem, że będę jedyną osobą, która będzie świadczyć panu tego typu usługi - oznajmiła pseudooficjalnie. Efekt powagi psuł szeroki, żartobliwy uśmiech.

\- No cóż, jakoś to zniosę - zaśmiał się, obracając na bok i przyciągając Eight-One ciaśniej do siebie, chowając twarz w jej włosach i całując jej głowę. - Jeśli takie są warunki.

\- Warunkiem jest też przytulanie i całusy.

\- Czysta bezczelność.

Cieszyli się sobą nawzajem jak dwójka szaleńców, wtulając coraz mocniej i mocniej, tak mocno, jak to tylko możliwe.

Leżeli tak, wczepieni w siebie, idealnie szczęśliwi i syci, napawają się swoim szczęściem, przynajmniej na chwilę odizolowani od wszystkich zmartwień, reguł, układów i większych planów, jakby to, co się zdarzyło w salonie, zamknęło ich na chwilę w dźwiękoszczelnej kuli światła, cichej, bezpiecznej, nierealnej.

* * *

Koniec


End file.
